1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new guanidinobenzoic acid derivatives, to processes for their preparation, and to pharmaceutical compositions containing them as an active ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of compounds are known to have antiplasmin and anti-trypsin activities. For example, trans-4-aminomethylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid as described in S. Okamoto and U. Okamoto, Keio Journal of Medicine, 11, 105 (1962) is known to be an anti-plasmin agent. "Trasylol" as described in B. Kassal et al., J. Bio. Chem., 238, 3274 (1963) and German Patent Application (OLS) No. 1,905,813 is known to be an anti-trypsin agent, and the compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,472 are known to be both anti-plasmin and anti-trypsin agents.
However, trans-4-aminomethylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid and "Trasylol" have disadvantages because they exhibit relatively low activities. The compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,472 provide the same anti-plasmin or anti-trypsin effect at a lower dosage level than can be achieved with trans-4-aminomethylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid and "Trasylol". However, there has been an increasing demand for compounds even more potent at a lower dosage level since reduced dosage generally means lowered side effects which is desirable from the standpoint of safety.